mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Universe Walkthrough
Note:This rank is no longer possible due to the LEGO Universe Creation Lab being taken down. In 2009 the LEGO Universe campaign was unveiled and introduced 4 additional Networkers, several Items and 3 Modules. Below is a walkthrough to this campaign. New Friends * Prof Brickkeeper * Friendly Felix * Captain Jack Knife (After building the LEGO Universe Creation Lab Badge) * Numb Chuck (After building the LEGO Universe Creation Lab Badge) Plastic Pellets * On Prof Brickkeeper's page trade 10 Red LEGO Bricks for the LEGO Universe Plastic Inductor Module Blueprint. ** See also: the Electro Pellet Inductor Module * Build the LEGO Universe Plastic Inductor Module and put it on your page to earn 5 Plastic Pellets per day. The Module costs 5 Red LEGO Bricks. * Submit a creation to LEGO Universe. LEGO Universe Creation Lab Badge * On Prof Brickkeeper's page trade 50 Plastic Pellets for the LEGO Universe Creation Lab Badge Blueprint. * Build the LEGO Universe Creation Lab Badge. This badge costs 75 Plastic Pellets to build. * You can now befriend Captain Jack Knife and Numb Chuck. Retuned Tuning Fork Blueprint * The standard way to receive the Blueprint ** Submit a creation to the LEGO Universe My LEGO Network challenge (on the LEGO Universe part of the LEGO website) and have it accepted. **Head over to the unlock reward page and collect the Blueprint for the Retuned Tuning Fork. * The quick way to receive the Blueprint **For a short period of time users would receive a Pirate Wallpaper. For those that received the wallpaper, this method also allows them to receive the Retuned Tuning Fork. **Click here. Kata Sparbot * On Numb Chuck's page, trade 20 Plastic Pellets for the Kata Sparbot Blueprint. * On Captain Jack Knife's page, trade 200 Plastic Pellets for 20 Cannon Scrap. * Build 4 Kata Sparbots at a cost of 5 Plastic Pellets and 5 Cannon Scrap each. Sea Monster Bait * On Captain Jack Knife's page trade 20 Plastic Pellets for the Sea Monster Bait Blueprint. * On Numb Chuck's page trade him 200 Plastic Pellets for 20 Koi Sushi. * Build 4 Sea Monster Baits at a cost of 5 Plastic Pellets and 5 Koi Sushi each. The Retuned Tuning Fork * On Numb Chuck's page trade 4 Kata Sparbots for an Endless Ohm. * On Captain Jack Knife's page trade 4 Sea Monster Baits for a Heliotropic Harpoon Handle. * Build the Retuned Tuning Fork. This Item costs a Plastic Pellet, an Endless Ohm, and a Heliotropic Harpoon Handle to build. * Trade Friendly Felix the Retuned Tuning Fork for Friendly Felix's Concert Module Blueprint. Alternative Item Collection Method * Trade Friendly Felix 10 Plastic Pellets for an Arcade Token. (Or go to Cheatcode/Extralife's page to buy some Arcade Tokens) * Use the Arcade Token to play a Friendly Felix's Concert Module. * If you win, there is a 25% chance of receiving 2 Koi Sushi and a 25% chance of receiving 2 Cannon Scrap. That's two for the price of one! * There is also a 50% chance of winning other prizes. See Friendly Felix's Concert Module for details. Minimum items required to complete the mini-rank *15 Red LEGO Bricks *606 Plastic Pellets. Category:Walkthroughs Category:LEGO Universe Category:Mini-ranks